Don't Hug Me I'm Scared: The Series
'' This is about the series, it is not to be confused with the pages about the project or video.'' Don't Hug Me I'm Scared is a British puppet show created by Becky and Joe from THIS IS IT Collective; it stars three puppets: Red Guy, Yellow Guy, and Duck. The series is about the three friends being educated about life's most important lessons (creativity and time for example). The episodes are notorious for their usual gore, and mostly famous for the teachers, and the phrase dissing the color green. Characters Main Characters *Yellow Guy - Protagonist, puppet, resembles a human, likes the colour green. He's the most innocent and child-like of the group. *Red Guy - Second main character, costumed character, likes the colour blue. He's the most serious and mature of the group. *Duck - Third main character, puppet, resembles a duck, likes the colour red. He's the most intelligent of the group. Teachers *Sketchbook / Paige - Teacher/antagonist of the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, teaches the puppets about creativity. *Tony the Talking Clock - Teacher/antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME, teaches the puppets about time. *Shrignold - Teacher/antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, teaches Yellow Guy about love, worships Malcolm. *Colin - Teacher/antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, teaches the puppets about computers and the internet. *The Healthy Band - A group of teachers/singers from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 who teach about being healthy, Which its a group of a meat (Steak), a Fridge (The Fridge), and and a can (Spinach Can). *Lamp / Larry - Teacher/antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. He teachers Yellow Guy about how dreams work. *Future teachers - A group of teachers that had the potential to appear in future episodes, but never had the chance to. This group of teachers contains a magnet, a solar system, a file, a football, a saxophone, a traffic light, a container of gel, a cigarette, and a boombox. *Glitched teachers - Teachers who have appeared in The Control Panel as they all tortured Yellow Guy. This group of the glitched teachers contains a plug, a meat cube, a horse or a pony, a clapperboard, a duplicate of Red Guy and Duck Guy's head made of cube. Antagonists who are not teachers * Money Man - Antagonist of the Kickstarter videos. * Monster Can - Giant can who killed Duck Guy by eating his organs in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. * Black Morph Suit Guy - Human in a morph suit that uses a clapperboard in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. *Roy Gribbleston - Yellow Guy's father/friend, likes to look at an explicit site called "looksite". *Rabbit Boy - One of Shrignold's friends that stars in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, resembles a rabbit, worships Malcolm. *Unicorn - One of Shrignold's friends that stars in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, resembles a unicorn, worships Malcolm. *Frog Boy - One of Shrignold's friends that stars in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, resembles a human/frog, worships Malcolm. *Furry Boy - One of Shrignold's friends that stars in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, worships Malcolm. Minor characters *Apple- A talking apple who appears briefly in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 *Flower - One of Shrignold's friends that stars in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, resembles a flower worships Malcolm. *Tree - One of Shrignold's friends in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. *Special One - Yellow Guy's imaginary special one. *Malcolm - The king of love, is burned in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3's credits. *Maggot - A maggot with blood on him who appears towards the end of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. *Gilbert the Globe - A globe who was going to sing to the puppets before getting interrupted in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. *Bread Boy - a singing and talking bread that uses spoons to drum on the peanut butter and jam cans in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. *Microphone - A talking microphone in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. Red Guy.png|A picture of the Red Guy YellowDHMIS4.png|A picture of the Yellow Guy Bird Puppet DHMIS 4.png|A picture of Duck Guy Sketchbook.png|A picture of Sketchbook Tony.png|A picture of Tony the Talking Clock Roy.png|A picture of Roy Gribbleston The Big Bad Money Man.png|A picture of Money Man Shrignold.png|A picture of Shrignold RabbitDHMIS3.png|A picture of Rabbit Boy Unicorn.png|A picture of a Unicorn Frog Boy.png|A picture of Frog Boy Furry Boy.png|A picture of Furry Boy Female Yellow Puppet.png|A picture of Yellow Guy's Special One Malcolm.png|A picture of Malcolm Computer.png|A picture of Colin Tumblr nw9phxUsTM1uelik1o1 400.png|A picture of Bread Boy Tumblr nwh8kk0EsG1uelik1o8 500.png|A picture of Steak Spinach Can.png|A picture of Spinach Can FridgeIcon.png|A picture of the Fridge IMG 19062016 200823.png|A picture of the Lamp Capture-20160623-164019.png|A picture of the Microphone Hugo.png|A picture of Hugo Football.png|A picture of the Football Boombox.png|A picture of the Boombox Magnet.png|A picture of the Magnet Shovel.png|A picture of the Shovel Saxaphone.png|A picture of the Saxaphone File.png|A picture of the File Traffic light.png|A picture of the Traffic Light Gel.png|A picture of the Gel Scroll.png|A picture of the Cigarette Episodes *Don't Hug me I'm Scared - Published on July 29, 2011 *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME - Published on January 8, 2014 *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 - Published on October 31, 2014 *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 - Published on March 31, 2015 *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 - Published on October 14, 2015 *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 - Published on June 19th, 2016 Social Media YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZOnoLKzoBItcEk5OsES2TA Website http://beckyandjoes.com/ iTunes https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/dont-hug-me-im-scared/id695781602 Facebook https://www.facebook.com/DHMIS/?fref=ts pt-br:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared: The Series Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared